deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jar teh marksman/Season 2-3 Back for Blood - US Army Rangers VS Iraqi Republican Guard
US Army Rangers, America's top soliders, that are the firsts one onto the battlefield, and the last to leave! VS The Iraqi Republican Guards, the army that helped Saddam Hussein slaughter millions! WHO IS DEADLIEST!!!!??!? Weapons My personal edges Close Range: The higher calibre bullet that the M1911 is chambered for gives it the edge. EDGE: US Rangers Mid Range: Same reason as Close Range. Higher calibre bullet gives it the edge. EDGE: Republican Guards Long Range: The higher capacity of the SR-25, plus it's low recoil which leaves less stress on the firer, gives it the edge. EDGE: US Rangers Long range 2: The M249's low recoil, high RoF and high capacity tips the long range advantage in the US Army Rangers. EDGE: US Rangers Explosive: I like the portability of the RGD-5. EDGE: Republican Guards Special: SOCP can be used whilst you have a gun in your hands. EDGE: US Rangers Battle US Army Rangers: Iraqi Republican Guards: It starts as 4 US Rangers are standing on top of a hill. They notice 4 Iraqi soliders entering the compound. They split up, while 1 stays back, and sets up his SR-25. He aims at one of the Iraqi's head, and fires. US Army Rangers: Iraqi Republican Guards: He quickly adjusts his aim, shoots again, but nearly misses another, as they have ran off. One republican guard pulls out his Tabuk, and shoots at one of the Rangers running down the hill. US Army Rangers: Iraqi Republican Guards: An Iraqi guard grabs an RPK, and kills a US Ranger. Another guard shoots the other Ranger running down with the AKM, but not before he gets a round to the head compliments of the M4. US Army Rangers: Iraqi Republican Guards: As the Iraqi guards find their weapons out of ammo, they retreat back inside the building. The US Ranger packs up his SR-25, and follows in behind. As the Ranger approaches a door, he gets an idea. He places a claymore in front of the door, and fires through the door. The Iraqi guards hear this, and one goes to investigate. When he opens the door, he finds shrapnol flying into his face. US Army Rangers: Iraqi Republican Guards: The Ranger enters the door, but finds bullets flying his way. He ducks down and starts shooting back. They both find themselves out of ammo. They then pull out their knives and exchange slashes. The Iraqi pushes the Ranger back, and then comes in to stab him. The Ranger side-steps. The republican guard, turns back around, and thrusts inward. But the Ranger counters by stepping over, and grabbing his arm. It's a battle of strength, as the republican guard tries to stab the Ranger, and the Ranger is pushing his arm away. Just as the Iraqi gathers up enough strength to go in for the kill, the Ranger headbutts him, stomps on his foot, pushes him over, and steps on his stomach to prevent him from getting up. The Ranger loads a mag into his M1911, and shoots the Iraqi guard in the head. US Army Rangers: Iraqi Republican Guards: The Ranger pumps his fist into the air, and yells "RANGERS LEAD THE WAY!" Category:Blog posts